Try Something New
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: Loki comes back to visit to give Stark a piece of his mind, but Tony's drunk instead. Oneshot written with xxxxxAnimePsychoGirlxxxxx


Tony couldn't remember the last time he was so hammered. Whatever. He earned it. They had beaten the Chutari and Loki. But Tony couldn't help the lust that flashed through him as he thought of the raven-haired god whose lithe body was so slight, he could easily hold him down with one arm while the other - Glass shattered, directing his attention to the living room windows across from the couch, to show Loki, strutting across the floor to meet Tony on said couch. "Hello, Stark. Good to see you again."Loki stood in front of him smirking.

Tony squinted his eyes. "Loki?"

Loki scoffed. "As clever as ever, I see."

"Shut up. I'm drunk."

"I can see that. I've never understood why humans, or even gods for that matter, enjoy killing so many brain cells just for a simple beverage." Loki scowled. "It's disgusting really."

"Sometimes we like to drown our pain."

"What pain do you have?" Loki had a bored look on his face. "After all, you did defeat the Chutari and I."

"None of your business." Tony growled.

"I thought we were friends, Stark." Loki wobbled his lip dramatically.

Tony sighed. "We talked privately once and you ended up throwing me out of a window."

"Come on, Stark. I promise to be nice this time." Loki sat next to him. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Why do you care?"

Loki shrugged. "You interest me. I'd like to know more about you."

Tony sighed. "Fine."

Loki leaned in a little to hear him better. "Go on then."

"Pepper and I broke up."

Loki quirked an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"She cheated on me."

"She sounds like a slut to me. You're better off without her." Loki sighed, getting back up.

"Yeah, but . . . I want a relationship."

"Then go find another woman." He smirked. "Or better yet, find a man to take her place."

"What man?"

"Any man really. Captain America, my brother . . . It could even be me." Loki ended his statement with a chuckle.

"I hate Steve." Tony grumbled. "Thor loves Jane too much." He paused. "You?"

"I've never really cared for women and if you'd like to try something new . . ." Loki strutted over, sitting on the inventor's lap. "It might be fun."

Tony flushed before smirking. "Deal." Loki smirked, running his fingers through Tony's hair and the billionaire gently placed their lips together as he cupped Loki's ass, causing the god to let out a small gasp in surprise, making the genius smirk. "Shall we?" Loki bit his lip, nodding, while Tony's smirk grew as he picked the god up, carrying him to his room and setting him on his bed. Loki began stripping off his clothes, keeping eye contact with Tony the whole time, and the billionaire purred before flipping so Loki was on top. "You're so sexy."

Loki blushed. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Stark."

"I know." He grinned, kissing along Loki's collarbone, causing the god to moan and rake his nails over Tony's back. The brunette shivered then nipped along his neck with a hum.

"Anthony . . ."

"Loki, I need you." Tony groaned, brushing their erections together, causing the god to moan. "Please . . ." Loki pulled off Tony's shirt, followed by his pants before running his fingers over Tony's abs. Tony groaned and stripped the rest of their clothes off. "Loki . . ."

Loki lined up with Tony's entrance. "Ready?"

"Yes . . . God, yes . . ." Tony begged and Loki pushed in slowly, letting out little pants and moans. Tony gave a gasp before moaning. "Oh shit, Loki." The god began to slowly thrust in and out of him, kissing the billionaire deeply and letting his tongue slip in. Tony groaned and sucked on the god's tongue, making Loki grip Tony's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Tony groaned loudly and kissed Loki hotly while the god kissed back eagerly, thrusting faster and harder. Tony panted. "Oh, Loki, oh."

"Anthony, I'm so close." He locked eyes with the billionaire, thrusting faster.

"So . . . am I . . ." Tony groaned.

"Let's cum together." Loki kissed him hard.

Tony gave a loud moan. "Oh god, yes."

Loki gave a few more hard thrusts before he came. "Anthony!"

Tony came at the same time. "Loki!" He screamed. The god laid over him for a few seconds before pulling out. Tony smiled and kissed him sweetly.

Loki hummed. "That was nice."

"Damn right." Tony huffed and Loki chuckled before rolling over to lay close to him. Tony kissed his forehead. "So, is this real?"

"Yes, this is real."

Tony grinned. "Good."

Loki yawned. "Goodnight, Anthony."

"Good night, Lokes." He nuzzled the god's shoulder before falling asleep and Loki sighed in content, falling asleep soon after.


End file.
